In a sheet processing apparatus, fold enhancement has heretofore been provided by a folding roller unit. The fold enhancement of a sheet has been accomplished by pinching a fold of the sheet between a pair of fold-enhancing rollers, and moving the pair of fold-enhancing rollers along the fold.